


Telephone challenge Double Refraction remix

by Other_Cat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Cat/pseuds/Other_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix done for the KakaIru Telephone challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone challenge Double Refraction remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Refraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852912) by [water_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby). 



"This is your next mission. It's an assassination. The target is a Konoha nin."

 The hand reaching for the scroll paused slightly before taking it. Shoulders slumped perhaps a bit more than usual, Kakashi opened it and started to read. His right eyebrow shot up as he read the name at the top, then slowly worked it's way down into a pensive frown as he read further.

 "I want this to look like an accident. It should be above suspicion, not that I think many people will want to investigate. Most people will probably be relieved that he's gone."

 "I need time. One month. Maybe more."

 "Fine. Keep me updated."

 "Yes, Hokage-sama."

 

                         * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Kakashi's mulled over his mission as he strolled the short path from the Hokage Tower to the Academy schoolyard.  His target was a powerful jounin; strong, resourceful, and mean. A little bit crazy, most likely beyond repair. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt a fellow Konoha ninja, hadn't in the past, though that was all covered up and either kept secret or written off as "personal differences" or "domestic violence." Tsunade was right, the whole town knew this man was trouble and most would be glad to see him go. Some were probably already wondering why he hadn't already been taken out. But, of course, Konoha didn't work that way. Assassinating its own citizens was what other villages did; Mist or Sound or even Sand. Kakashi's mission was to do it but make it look like it never happened, let people keep telling themselves that such things were the tools of other villages, other lands, other people. 

 

  Kakashi made himself comfortable in his favorite tree, out of sight of most passers-by but still easily found by anyone who knew him well enough to know where to look. He opened his Icha-Icha and started to really think over the plan he'd come up with in the Hokage Tower, going over it from different angles, trying to see all the possibilities, all the evitable and inevitable risks, all the potential outcomes of each likely action, then the unlikely ones. It should work. It would work. He knew his target. Knew he had a grudge against Kakashi, knew he'd had his eye on Iruka in the past, knew that he had a vengeful streak. There was risk, but it was manageable. He'd just have to-

 

"Kakashi, what are you still doing up there? We were supposed to be at the Korean BBQ a half hour ago!"

 

 Kakashi looked down at Iruka standing at the base of his tree, hands on hips and tapping one foot, then up at the westward-heading sun.  "A half hour late sounds just about right." He jumped down, landing lightly on his feet and smiling his best smile for Iruka, who didn't look especially won over by it. 

 

 "I guess it's better than what you usually manage on your own, but really, Kakashi, do you have to drag me down with you? I actually want to be on time, I'd like to see our friends tonight, and I worry about them having to wait around for us until you decide to put in an appearance." 

 

 "They'll be fine," Kakashi interjected, but it went largely unnoticed. He opened Icha-Icha and let Iruka build into his rant as they walked, nodding occasionally and giving an acknowledging grunt whenever Iruka slowed down. He could feel Iruka's tension building, his grip on his self-control starting to slip. Just what he needed tonight. 

 

 

                    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** 

 

 The restaurant was crowded by the time they got there. Izumo and Kotetsu were waiting for them out front. Apparently when the hostess heard who they were waiting for she refused to seat them until the rest of their party showed up. Now they had a forty-five minute wait for a table. Kakashi scanned the restaurant as they waited. Asuma and Kurenai sat at one table with their respective teams. Kakashi was sure they'd made it look like a coincidence that they both happened to arrive at the same time. Genma was at a corner table with whoever he was seeing this week. Perfect. Plenty of gossips and a hungry, annoyed Iruka. Time to put his plan into action.

 

Goading Iruka into an argument had been all too easy. He really did know the man too well. After letting Iruka yell at him for a good three minutes straight, Kakashi poofed out of the restaurant and back to Iruka's apartment to wait for him. 

 

 Iruka came home almost three hours later, slightly drunk and all too eager to tell Kakashi how many of their friends would be on Iruka's side if they broke up. Kakashi made a mental note of whose loyalties lay where as he pulled Iruka close and started nibbling on his neck. Iruka mumbled something about this not letting him off the hook as he brought his hands up to Kakashi's hips, gripping firmly and puling him in closer. Kakashi worked his mouth up Iruka's neck then pressed his lips firlmly against Iruka's mouth, sucking on his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth before biting down firmly.

 

“Ow! What the hell are you doing?” Iruka held one hand to his already swelling lip as he pushed Kakashi away. “You know I have to work at the mission desk tomorrow morning! What am I supposed to tell everyone?”

 

 Kakashi stared blankly at Iruka a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “Tell them whatever you want. I'm not ashamed of anything we do.”

 

 “I'm not ashamed, Kakashi, I just don't like being the subject of everyone's gossip. Unlike you, I don't walk around this village trying to offend people. I also happen to value my privacy and-”

 

 Kakashi interrupted in a calm, rational, voice that he knew Iruka would find infuriating. “If you don't want to be the subject of gossip, perhaps you should try to control your temper in public.”

 

That did it. Almost twenty full seconds of silence while Iruka's jaw tightened, his face turning red. His eyebrow twitched like a ripcord trying to start a  reluctant engine; once, twice, three times, and then the fury broke loose. 

 

 Kakashi stayed long enough to make sure Iruka woke up at least one neighbor, then decided to bolt out the window, being sure to knock over something that would break loudly as he fled the scene.

 

 

                    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The next day Kakashi set out to find his target. By mid-morning he noticed people taking special interest as he walked by. Conversations would stop as he approached, followed by intense whispering after he passed by. People in the street seemed eager to get out of his way.

 

By afternoon he located the target having lunch with a friend. Kakashi sat at a nearby table and eavesdropped while pretending to read. Occasionally after the target spoke, Kakashi would give a derisive little snort or a soft sigh accompanied by a slight head shake, almost as though he were reacting to what he was reading. When he was finally asked gruffly if he wanted to join the conversation or not, Kakashi smiled his biggest fake smile and said, “Oh no, thank you. I've only read this book sixteen times so far so it's sure to be more interesting than anything you'd have to say.” After that invitation, though, Kakashi felt comfortable piping in with his two cents whenever there was a difference of opinion and he could side against the target. 

 

After leaving the restaurant, Kakashi snuck over to Iruka's apartment to apologize. When Iruka complained of being the center of the Konoha gossip mill, Kakashi hid his satisfaction by telling Iruka that he had received a new mission and would be too busy to see him much for the next few weeks.  

 

 

                     * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

The next week passed slowly. Kakashi had broken into the jounin lounge and changed the sparring schedule to give him a match with his target at the end of the week. In the meantime, Kakashi lazed around town and tried to set up chance encounters. If the man was alone, he'd smile and nod and mind his own business. If he was with a friend or in a public place, Kakashi would find a way to embarrass him, sometimes so subtly that only he and the target knew it was happening. Evenings he would spend with Iruka if he could sneak into the apartment without anyone noticing. 

 

When their sparring match came around, half of the jounin and a few chuunin came out to watch. Kakashi showed up three hours late, then ended the match within five minutes. He may have cheated a little, but the only one who noticed was the target and he had no way to prove it. 

 

The following week Kakashi told Iruka he had to leave town for a mission. He walked out of Konoha's main gate at seven a.m., then snuck back in over the wall around midnight. Once back inside village boundaries, he summoned two of his dogs. 

 

“You know this man?” He asked, showing then the mission scroll with the target's photo. 

 

Pakkun squinted at the picture for a moment then asked, “Is he the one with the squirrel summons?”

 

“Yes.” Kakashi answered. “I want you to follow Iruka without him knowing and let me know if you see this guy near him. I want one of you on either Iruka or this man at all times. They are not to be left alone together.”

 

“Getting a little possessive, Kakashi? You know, rumor around the village is that you and Iruka are-”

 

“I know what the rumors are,” Kakashi cut in. “I'm the one who started them. You have your assignment. I'll be camping in the woods near the Forest of Death. You're to report nightly.”

 

“OK, Boss. But if you're really worried about Iruka and this guy, maybe you should mark your territory. Pee in his bushes, or maybe by his mailbox.”

 

               

                   * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

The reports were much as Kakashi had expected. The target had made contact with Iruka the day after Kakashi “left” for his mission, innocently bumping into him at the market. The next day he happened to be passing the academy with his cutest squirrel summons as school let out, attracting the attention of half a dozen pre-genin and, of course, their teacher. The next three days the squirrel was seen perched in Kakashi's tree outside the academy and in the tree opposite Iruka's apartment building. 

 

On the fourth day, Iruka found Pakkun. The scene at the edge of the Forest of Death was surprisingly quiet, Iruka saying only one word. “Why?”

 

Kakashi was able to convince him that he was on a surveillance mission inside the village and that it was vital that people think he was out of town. As Iruka turned to leave, Kakashi reached out and caught his wrist. “Iruka, I need you to be careful for the next few days.”

 

Iruka looked at Kakashi, taking in the urgent undertone in Kakashi's voice, the tightness of the hand clasping his arm, the rarely seen serious look in his eye. “Does this have anything to do with the squirrel that's been stalking me all week?”

  

                  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

“It's tonight, boss.” 

 

Kakashi nodded once, hands clenching into fists. “You're sure?”

 

Pakkun gave a brief nod. “Bisuke's been tailing squirrel-guy all week. He's been following Iruka's schedule closely. He knows Iruka works late at the mission desk and he knows the short-cut he takes home.”

 

Kakashi sent Pakkun to Konoha's front gate and started dismantling his small camp. He double checked his gear and then took off after Pakkun, who was already in position under the guard's desk. The guards were off to the side, chatting quietly and occasionally looking out at the road and surrounding area. The didn't see Pakkun sneak out from under the desk, circle around behind them to position himself on their far side, right next to their feet. He sat there and waited to be noticed. 

  
The guard who saw him first tried to cover his surprise with a casual  “Hey Pakkun, when did you get here?” 

 

“Been waiting a few minutes,” Pakkun gruffly replied, which was technically true. 

 

The guards shifted their weight and smiled nervously, wondering how they had managed to miss the nin-dog approaching. “Back from your mission? Where's Kakashi?”

 

“He's right over there.”

 

The guards whirled around to see Kakashi standing on their other side. “Oh! Kakashi-san! Didn't see you coming in!”

 

“Obviously,” Kakashi remarked dryly. “Well, it's been a long trip for me today, I'll just sign in and be on my way.”

 

“Oh, of course, of course, Kakashi-san!” The guard almost knocked the log book over in his haste to open it to the right page.

 

Kakashi signed in, being sure to note the time accurately, and then waved goodbye to the still flustered guards. He took of at a leisurely place in the general direction of the Hokage tower, Pakkun at his side. 

 

“You know I'm not much for fighting, Kakashi.”  
  
“I know, that's why I put Bisuke on Iruka tonight. I need you run recon right now. Meet with Bisuke and see if you can find the target.”

 

Pakkun nodded and raced on ahead. Kakashi waited, hidden in the trees.

Pakkun looked nervous when he returned, the wrinkles in his usually furrowed brow deeper than ever. “Iruka's getting ready to leaving the mission room now. The target's been hiding in the alley Iruka walks through to got home. He's got two squirrels keeping tabs on him.”

 

“Tell Bisuke to see if he can take care of the squirrels quietly.”

 

Kakashi didn't wait for Pakkuns affirmative, he made his way over to the mission building and laid low in the bushes, making his way around to where he could watch the door leading to the mission room. He saw Iruka come through, pack slung over his shoulder, at the same time he heard a scuffle in the trees behind him. Iruka heard it too, judging by the way his eyes narrowed and his fist tightened aroung the strap of his bag. It could have been any number or nighttime creatures hunting in the dark, but Iruka was on high alert and taking nothing for granted. Reaching into his hip pouch to hide a few shuriken in his hand, Iruka stepped out into the night, Kakashi watching and following a safe distance behind.

 

The attack happened just as Kakashi thought it would. He waited a minute, maybe two, after the fight started before jumping in, ending it with a kunai to the heart of his target. 

 

Guy was one of the first to arrive on scene. Taking in Iruka's bruised and bloody face, the much larger amount of blood on the hand of the village's number one assassin, and the identity of the deceased, he quickly put two and two together. Turning to the gathering crowd, he loudly exclaimed, “Ah, My Eternal Rival has come to the rescue of his beloved Iruka-sensei, proving that one can be hip and cool while still feeling the passion of youth! How fortuitous that you came back from your mission tonight, in time to save our dear Iruka!”

 

Kakashi and Guy shared a look for just a second before Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Iruka. Tsunade appeared and announced that there would be a formal review of the situation in the morning, then started shooing the crowd away to let the police do their work.

 

Kakashi and Iruka started walking toward Iruka's apartment, Kakashi's arm around Iruka's waist, Iruka leaning into him slightly. Once inside, Iruka turned to Kakashi, his voice soft but serious. “That was your mission, wasn't it? You had to assassinate that man. You set a trap for him and used me as bait.” Iruka knew he shouldn't be asking these questions, knew Kakashi would be forbidden to answer them, but he still had to ask, to see the look on Kakashi's face when he lied to him.

 

“Ah, Iruka” Kakashi sighed. “I didn't assassinate anyone. I was just protecting one of my precious people. He looked at Iruka, taking his hand, drawing him closer. “My most precious person, in fact.”

 

Iruka leaned into Kakashi, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder. Thought about all the killing Kakashi did for his village, how much of it was unseen, under cover, hidden in darkness and buried in top secret files. Kakashi carried that with him, unable to share it with anyone, even Iruka. Now there was a public killing, one the whole village would be talking about in the morning, one where he could tell whatever story he liked. If a romantic tale of a thwarted revenge killing was what Kakashi wanted, then Iruka would let him have it.

 

“Come on, Kakashi, let's go to bed.” Iruka tugged gently on Kakashi's hand, pulling him toward the bedroom. “I guess we'll be the talk of the town again tomorrow”, he sighed softly.

 

“You do seem to create drama wherever you go, don't you, sensei?”

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Off-kilter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905997) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie)




End file.
